


Space is the Last Thing I Need

by ReeLeeV



Series: MONSTA X Bingo Winter 2017 [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, One Shot, space travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9917999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: A One-Shot of a night on the Starship MONSTA (lol, see what I did there?) on its journey towards the new Mars colony.





	

“Minhyukkie,” Hoseok whines to the younger, cuddling up against the younger’s side. Minhyuk chuckles below his breath, holding his boyfriend close. He glances down to acknowledge the plea, but it’s only Hoseok talking in his sleep again. He watches the conflicted expression skip across the older’s face, pouting at the sign that he’s having a yet another bad dream. 

Hoseok has been having a lot of bad dreams lately, ever since they’ve been blasted off towards the new Mars colony. All throughout the trip he’s gotten much clingier, which Minhyuk doesn’t mind in the slightest, and hasn’t slept well at all. Minhyuk sighs, wrapping his other arm around him for silent comfort. Hoseok smiles a beautiful smile at the movement, as if somehow knowing. 

Minhyuk looks out the porthole-style window in their shared bunk area, watching as the stars pass by almost impossibly-slowly. You’d think if the human race had finally figured out how to sustain life on other planets to escape the worsening ecosystem on Earth that they’d have figured out warp-speed-travel. However, that’s most certainly not the case. 

“Just 150 more days,” Minhyuk murmurs against Hoseok’s hair, burying his face in the scent of the freshly-shampooed head. “We’re halfway there, hyung. Just hold on a little longer.”

It’s obvious why the older is having such problems on this journey, of course. If he thought it was bad having acrophobia on the ground, it was a whole other story when he was blasted off into space. He hadn’t managed to move from his seat for the first full day of the journey, too terrified with his situation to be able to move. But, what was he going to do? Stay on Earth? He didn’t think so. 

“Is he alright?” Kihyun asks, popping his head over the edge of the bunk above them. Minhyuk nods, smiling gratefully at the younger for his unending concern and care for the group since take-off. It seemed traveling to a space colony had a multiplying effect on all their personalities, only serving to worsen Kihyun’s nagging, maternal ways, but also seeming to give Hyunwoo a more calming effect on him. Which is great for everyone else. If the day ever came that Hyunwoo couldn’t calm Kihyun down, well, that’s a day no one would dare to even have a nightmare about.

Jooheon’s snore roars on the other side of the cabin, earning a surprised glance from the two. Changkyun groans in aggravation, turning on his other side to snuggle with Hyungwon. The older merely moves in his sleep to wrap his arms around the maknae, unwittingly attempting to shield him from the other rapper’s snore. 

Another whimper from Hoseok recalls Minhyuk’s attention. He turns his gaze worriedly to the older, tightening his hold on him. He smiles at seeing him still asleep, and then sighs at himself. He should probably try to get some sleep, as well. 

“I love you, hyung,” Minhyuk whispers to Hoseok, scooting down into a lying-down position. Hoseok hums, as if answering the younger somehow. Minhyuk grins at this, falling asleep soon after with the expression still on his face.


End file.
